The present invention generally relates to catheters and preferably to multi-lumen catheters used for vascular access.
Multi-lumen catheters and, in particular split-tip catheters, are desirable for various treatment applications such as hemodialysis where fluid extraction and return occur simultaneously. Hemodialysis is the separation of metabolic waste products and water from the blood by filtration. Typically, a hemodialysis unit is connected to a patient's body by a catheter. The catheter's distal end is placed in a blood vessel and its proximal end is connected to a hemodialysis unit.
During hemodialysis, a patient's blood typically flows through a double lumen catheter to the hemodialysis unit which provides filtration and controls the flow of blood. A double lumen catheter has two lumens that independently allow fluid extraction and return. For example, one lumen can be used for removing blood from a patient for processing in the hemodialysis machine and the other lumen can be used for subsequently returning the processed blood back to the patient's circulatory system. Such catheters can also include additional lumens for flushing, administration of anticoagulants or the like.
Parameters that can be varied to achieve adequate hemodialysis include blood flow rate, dialysis solution flow rate, and dialyzer competency. Generally, raising the blood flow rate increases dialysis efficiency. However, conditions such as access recirculation decrease efficiency. Access recirculation is the recirculation of treated blood back into the hemodialysis unit. Excess recirculation effectively reduces dialysis efficiency and lengthens the duration of the treatment needed for adequate dialysis. Access recirculation can be particularly of concern when using a double lumen catheter due to the close proximity of the intake and outflow ports at the distal tip of the catheter.
Various double lumen catheter designs have been suggested for the purpose of reducing access recirculation. The distal ends of intake and outflow lumens have been longitudinally spaced 20-30 mm apart to prevent recirculation. For example, Twardowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,182 discloses that the lumen for return of blood back into the vein should terminate beyond the extraction lumen. The purpose of this is to prevent cleansed blood, exiting from the outlet point of the catheter, from re-entering the catheter's blood inlet point and returning to the dialysis machine. However, certain disadvantages have been noted by such large longitudinal spacing between the distal ends of the respective lumens. For example, blood flow stagnation in the region of the blood vessel between two widely separated tips can lead to clot formation.
In addition to longitudinal spacing of the distal openings of the lumens, others have suggested that the distal end of a multi-lumen catheter can be split such that the distal tip segments can independently move in the blood vessel to optimize the fluid dynamics of the different functions (blood extraction and blood return). The introduction of an angle between the extraction and return lumens of a split tip catheter can further reduce the likelihood of access recirculation due to greater separation between inflow and outflow lumens.
Moreover, it can be desirable to have the maximum possible luminal cross-sectional areas to optimize catheter flow characteristics and also to maintain adequate flow over time since flow rates tend to decrease due to factors such as catheter clotting. However, a need can remain to maintain adequate physical and mechanical properties of the catheter, for instance tensile strength and kink-resistance, and to keep overall catheter dimensions small enough for insertion and proper physiological function. With these constraints in mind, it can be advantageous to have a different shape, e.g., greater luminal cross-section, for one or the other of the lumens or split tip segments, for example, to facilitate blood withdrawal or to diffuse returning cleansed blood. In particular, the arterial (or extraction) lumen is more prone to clogging and can benefit from having a larger cross-section. However, such geometric differences are difficult to incorporate into split-tip catheters using conventional manufacturing techniques.
While various techniques are known for manufacturing split tip catheters, there exists a need for more efficient and more robust techniques, especially in manufacturing split tip catheters when the divergence of the tip elements at an angle is desired or a different shape or geometry is desired for one or the other of the lumens or tip segments.